Amy Bloom
Amy Bloom, played by Eli Keren Asaf, was Iftach's old friend from Britain and a member of the Eagles, as well as one of the main characters in The Greenhouse. Appearance Amy is a young British woman, with Hazel-coloured hair, brown eyes and pale-coloured skin. Amy is usually seen wearing official Ravens gear in the series, such as a dark blue T-shirt with the Eagles insignia on it. In the final season she transferred to the Eagles and so was seen usually wearing a pink Eagles T-shirt, with the Eagles insignia. She also became a member of the Eagles cheerleader squad and wore their uniform. Biography Season 1 Amy made her first appearance mid-way through the first couple of episodes, where she appeared as a friend/ former girlfriend to adolf, who arrived at the Greenhouse, during a party. She eventually enrolled at the school and became a member of the Ravens. For most of the season, Amy played a anti-antagonistic role. She began to get very seductive and used this to her advantage, when she began to become suspicious of her fellow Ravens, who were busy finding ways to stop Ze'ev's plot. She was one of the few main characters left out of Team Galapagos, mostly because of how untrustworthy she had proved herself during the series. This loneliness, propelled her on to even help Robbie and his men to find out what they were doing, even at one point pretending to be their friend in order to get information out of them. Eventually Amy was found out and Iftach officially dumped her as a friend. Season 2 Amy returned in Season 2, as a member of the Ravens, who were competing in a Hiking/Team-Building Challenge. During the first night of the challenge, Amy enjoyed singing campfire songs with the rest of the Greenhouse students. However in the morning when it was found out that Ellali had wrecked the Raven's camp over night, Amy wasn't very happy at all and blamed some of the Eagles for the incident. After Ellali had transferred to the Eagles and started dating Daniel Goren, Amy comforted Iftach, trying to take his mind off of Ellali, however sometimes Iftache's love for Ellali proved too strong and Iftach couldn't help crying out for her, much to Amy's chagrin. As the series progresses, she starts developing obvious hate/love feelings for Ron Ashkenazi , which he reciprocates and they start dating until he ends things with Amy for Sophie Neumann. Season 3 Amy makes a surprising bold move by joining The Eagles and and despite everyone's suspicions of Amy's intentions, Sophie chooses to forgive Amy for her past mistakes and help her become more popular among the Eagles. However, it all goes south when Ron begins to fall back in love with Amy and as a result decides to break up with Sophie. Being sure that Amy has planned this all along - Sophie becomes furious at Amy and is yelling at her to the point where she has Amy crying. After this happens, Amy tells Ron that she did not want him back out of respect for Sophie. When Sophie runs for the new Captain of the Eagles, Amy decides to run for captain herself and has the whole Eagles residence to turn on Sophie in her speech. Sophie encourages Ron to run against Amy after Amy made the entire Eagles residence to turn on her. At first, Ron is very excited for the thought of being the new captain, but than he catches Amy crying while finally confessing that she only did it out of jealousy and resentment - she says she hated to see Ron with Sophie and after Ron questions her sanity she tearfully says that she agrees with him and that she is indeed crazy. Ron passionately kisses her and the both decide to both be Captains - Amy gets the first semester and Ron gets the second. Amy sees that Yuval's relationship with Daniel is in danger by Ellali's return to The Greenhouse so she offers Yuval her help by manipulating Daniel. Things start to take a bad turn after Ron becomes a victim of Yuval's manipulations and his relationship with Daniel takes a hit for the worst when Yuval claims Ron hit her ankle after his supposed "love confession" to her failed - she basically blamed Ron for hitting on her and after Ron catches her legs moving just fine - he tells Daniel. Ron is very upset at Amy for tricking Daniel like this when he knows Daniel wants to be with Ellali. During Ron's confrontation with Amy, Amy happily tells him another one of her schemes have succeeded and he decides to break up with her. Completely heart broken, Amy begs Ron several times to take her back and after that fails she decides to make a bold move to show Ron that she really deeply loves him and after that fails to Amy is being comforted by another Eagles's member who tells her to come with her to the cafeteria but Amy is seen reluctant to move (even though she eventually comes with that member). Amy's heart break is very significantly shown through out the episodes until Ron forgives her and they get back together. Relationships Amy and Ron See Main article:Ron and Amy Amy and Iftach See Main article:Iftach and Amy Amy and Sophie In the third season when Amy moves to the Eagles, team, Sophie quite clearly shows she does not tolerate Amy's cheeky behaviour. This is intensified, when Amy eventually takes Sophie's role as Team Captain, and Amy abuses this position to annoy Sophie . However as the season goes on Sophie becomes more lenient towards Amy, over her better judgement and the two become friends. Gallery See Main article:Amy Bloom/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Amy Bloom/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Ravens Category:Eagles Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Eagles Cheerleaders Category:Original Bad Guys Category:Former Captains Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Reformed